The present invention relates to an optoelectronic device assembly mounted to bathroom equipment. It is mainly made up of a silicon chip, a face board in match with the silicon chip, a water proof seal plate in combination with a piece of bathroom equipment, such as a faucet, a shower head, a sink, a flush tank and bath tub and devices of the like that can be in direct contact with water. The silicon chip of a proper size and thickness is designed in conformance to the dimension and shape of a staged receiving hole of the bathroom equipment and is provided with an extended probe needle or a limiting switch which can be actuated by a water flow in bathroom equipment whereby the brightness level, colors of source light or sound produced by the silicon chip can be varied in response to the variation of water flow and the temperature thereof either for a change or warning purpose.
Generally, the conventional bathroom devices are designed for a single purpose and is usually operated in a monotonous manner, and similar bathroom devices have nearly identical functions. For instance, the handle of a faucet is only actuated to control the flow of water and the faucet embodiment only allows water to flow therethrough; and other bathroom devices are also designed and operate in the same manner without any other features.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectronic device assembly mounted to bathroom equipment, such as a faucet, shower head, sink, flush tank and bath tub whereby various colors and brightness level of a light source and sound can be variably produced by way of a silicon chip in response to variations of the speed, volume and temperature of a water flow in the bathroom equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectronic device assembly mounted to bathroom equipment, which can produce audio and visual effects for eye appealing and warning purpose as a result of variations of speed, volume and temperature of a water flow in bathroom equipment.